Damon Kamp
Damon Kamp is a character on Plagued created August 13th, 2011, by Jessica. Personality St. Augustine defines pride as, “the love of one’s own existence,” and believed that pride is the root of all other sins. In Damon’s case, it truly is. It drives him to be the person he has become and plays a large part in even the smallest and most inconsequential things he does. His appearance, his lust for power and and status, his want to acquire wealth, partners, and followers, the need to be loved and praised constantly, his extreme and irrational belief of entitlement are all driven by his inflated sense of self worth. Pride has driven him to develop expectations that transcend the rational, and when those expectations are not met, he responds with anger, violence, threats, and plain old cruelty. He believes that women and men alike should flock to him in droves, should be honored that he’d even consider sleeping with them, and that he has a right to everyone and everything around him. No one is allowed to be happy unless he is, and he will try to take whatever brings someone else happiness and keep it for himself. In very simple words, he believes that he is a gift to the planet and everyone should love him as much as he loves himself (not that he understands the concept of love). Damon has no sense of morals. Lying, stealing, raping, killing, hurting... Others pain is his amusement, more so when he is the cause of their suffering. His sense of humour is sick, dark, and twisted, but there. He enjoys a good laugh, even if it’s at another persons expense. When his pride is injured, he will not hesitate to flip his shit on everyone in the immediate area. When he wants something, he will not hesitate to take it, using whatever methods he deems necessary. If you don’t love him, he will make you love him, because even if he has to rape you, it only proves he’s better than you, stronger, more powerful, more resourceful. He sees nothing wrong with anything he does, and if you try to restrict what he can do, he’ll purposefully break the rules, though he expects those around him to follow his rules. He is curious and nosy, and hates when something happens that he wasn’t aware of first. To protect his pride, he will often lie and pretend that he knew more than he did. If you catch him in a lie, he’ll simply eliminate you so that rumours of his short comings won’t spread. Hurt his pride too much and he becomes self destructive, purposefully trying to get himself killed. History Damon was always a little messed up in the head. Before the Apocalypse, he was an attention seeker, desperate for approval and praise while looking for ways to offset himself from the rest of the world, a way to be special. He was the type of kid who didn’t take criticism well and constantly lived a war of love and hate with himself. He had trouble making friends and forming meaningful relationships. He was a part of every group but he could never find his place with them, couldn’t really say that he liked any of them, and all too quickly turned on them for the smallest things. Had he ever been to a psychologist, he would most certainly would have been diagnosed with Anti-Social Personality Disorder. The only person he ever really got along with was his cousin and even that relationship wasn’t healthy by any means. When the Apocalypse began, he was with his cousin, and if it wasn’t for Vincent, Damon wouldn’t have lasted more than an hour. He was quick, but you could only outrun the zombies for so long and he wasn’t one for planning or thinking ahead. The two worked together fairly well, though. Damon was resourceful and Vincent protected him from attacks. It worked well in Damon’s favour and although it was by no means easy, together (and with a whole lot of luck and close calls) they managed to keep themselves alive and well for a good, long time. All good things must come to an end, though, and one day their luck ran out. They were attacked by a vampyre and Vincent was taken. Damon, to this day, still doesn’t know what happened to his cousin, but assumes he was killed, and just like he’d thought, he didn’t last very long on his own. Not even a full day later and he was run ragged. Realizing his choices, he willingly walked to his death with his head held high. No one could say he failed if he chose this path. Instead of death, he met an overmind and with a bite the deal was made. In return for his soul, he would never have to run again. In his eyes, this meant complete and total freedom. He would strength, speed, and power. He would become one of the elite, something to be feared and revered. The person he had been and the person he became were not all that different. The only change was the fact that there was no longer a reason to hold back on the dark desires he’d always ignored. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active